What happenes in the Night 2
by narutogoddess
Summary: Sequel to What Happens in the Night! The war has ended and Neji and Tenten are closer then they have ever been. Everybody knows that they're in love. But neither of them will admit it. But when one of them finally does, there lives take off! NejiXTenten, NarutoXHinata, SasukeXSakura, SasukeXOC, mentions of InoXSai and ShikamaruXTemari. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is the sequel to "What Happens in the Night" Don't forget to review! Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Wish I did though!**

Tenten POV

The most emotional part of my entire life was the moment the war ended. There was cheering and crying and everyone was looking for someone different. I couldn't find Neji or Lee. So many thoughts were going through my mind. What if they were dead? What if I never got the chance to tell Neji how I felt about him, what if I never see my two best friends again? I don't know what I would do.

I was running through the village when my hair started to fall out of there usual buns. I stopped running to fix my hair. When my buns were secure, I took off running again. I needed to find Neji and Lee. I stopped at the medical tent, "Sakura! Did Neji or Lee stop by here?"

"No, I haven't seen them. I'm sure they're okay though, so don't worry too much."

"I know. Thanks." I took off running again. I found Lee, I took a deep breathe of relief, "Lee!" I called out.

He turned around, "thank god Tenten. I was so worried something might have happened to you."

"I'm fine," I assured him, "Where's Neji?"

"You haven't found him yet?"

"No…" I said disappointed.

"He was fighting along side Hinata, he's probably with her."

"Yeah, I'll just wait for him. I'm sure he's fine. And if something would have happened, we would be the first to know after Hinata."

"Yes of course! So there's no need to worry Tenten. Now, let's go back to the village!"

"Hn," I agreed.

As we walked back to the village I went through everything that had happened. Itachi Uchiha killed Kabuto and the reanimation jutsu was undone. The five kage's fought Madara while the masked Madara was killed by Naruto, both battles were won. The only battle left was Sasuke's and Naruto's. Naruto won and Sasuke was brought back to the village for Psychological help, and hopefully he'll go back to the way he was before he went in search of power.

When Lee and I got to the village we found Gai Sensei, "Thank god he's okay," I said.

"SENSEI!" Lee took off running.

"LEE MY FAVORITE STUDENT, I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE OKAY!"

They both started to cry. I looked around. I took I sigh of relief, he was walking towards us with Hinata.

** "**Neji! Your okay!" I shouted a little too loud…

Lee and Gai stopped crying and hugging, and looked to see me run to Neji and hug him. You would think Neji wouldn't even hug me back, but he did, and he picked me up off the ground. My legs went around his waist as Neji kissed me.

Then Gai whispered over to Lee, "Haven't seen them do that in while have we?"

Lee shook his head.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I said to Neji as a put me down.

"Me too," he said back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata POV

Watching Neji and Tenten together always made me a little jealous. I wish Naruto liked me as much as Neji liked Tenten and vise versa. Speaking of Naruto, I have to go find him and make sure he's okay. He did have a long battle with Sasuke after all. I went to the medical tent where Sakura was treating Naruto's wounds. I was always jealous of Sakura too since Naruto always liked her. From where I was standing it sounded like he and Sakura were having an argument, "How could you let yourself get beat up so bad?" scolded Sakura.

"Well damn Sakura, sorry. I was kinda focusing on keeping my promise to you, no matter how beat up I got. And by the way that asshole was talking about everyone in the village, I should have knocked him out for good." That earned Naruto a smack up side the head.

"Don't ever say such negative things, Naruto."

"Whatever Sakura…"

It sounded like the argument was over, so I made my way over to where Naruto was being healed.

"Oh, hey Hinata!" said Sakura, "Do you want me to check you out when I'm done with the idiot?"

"N-no thanks Sakura, I'm fine."

"Okay! I'm done now Naruto, so you can leave."

"Good, I'm sick of being nagged,"

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"Oh nothing, just go back to saving lives."

She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"So what's up Hinata, did you want something?"

"N-no, I just wanted t-to see if you were okay N-naruto."

"I'm all better now! But listen; can we go someplace more private? I kinda need to talk to you about something important."

"A-alright, where do you wanna go?"

"This way!" he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the academy. When we got there, the campus was empty.

"S-so what did you want to talk to m-me about?" I asked

"Well, I've been really stupid. All this time I thought I liked Sakura, but I realized something. I don't. I did at one point, but ever since that battle with Pain and you told me that you loved me, I haven't been able to keep you off my mind," I was speechless, this had to have been a dream, there was no way Naruto was confessing his feelings for me, "Hinata? You okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm just a little…surprised."

"How come?"

"I never thought that you would ever…"

"Like you?"

"Y-yeah…" I looked down at my feet and put my pointer fingers together.

"Hinata," I looked up, my eyes connecting with his, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded, I was so excited I was shaking, and then I fainted.

Tenten POV

"So Neji," I said as we walked back to my house.

"Hm?"

"Do you think the pictures came?"

"Didn't we just get pictures?"

"A year ago," I said a little annoyed that Neji wasn't as excited as I was about the possibility of getting home and the first thing we see are the pictures of our daughter.

"Oh…"

"Why aren't you as excited as I am?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because I'm tired, we just finished fighting a war, I want to go home, take a shower and go to sleep."

"Well so do I, but even if she was still ours, wouldn't you want to see her before you did anything else?"

He shrugged.

"Yes you would Neji, you and I both know that behind that barrier of yours theirs a sweet, loving, caring, amazing guy in there."

He grinned that sexy smirk he always did with his eyes closed, "maybe," he said.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes

When Neji dropped me off at my house I said a little sexy, "come over later?"

"Sure," he said smirking, again. What is with him and that devilish smirk, why can't he just smile? He's so locked up. One day I will unlock every door in his heart and then he won't be so cold. A girl can only dream…

And of course the second I get home I get bombarded by 5 little munchkins, "Tenten!" they all yell at once. Sometimes I really hate having 8 siblings, In a way I'm so glad that my sister Claire doesn't live with us anymore, and Alec my twin brother is never home since he's always taking missions in far away countries, he wasn't even home to fight in the war. But I still love every single on of my brothers and sisters, even if they do drive me almost insane.

"Oh Tenten," my mother said giving me a hug, "I'm so glad your okay!"

"Yeah, me too," letting go of my mother I said, "Neji's coming over later, okay?"

"Alright, but you better not be training today, you two and everybody else in the village need rest after what you've all been through."

"Tell me about it…I'm gonna go take a shower," I said heading for the stairs, "Did anything come in the mail for me?"

"By anything do you mean pictures of Mia?"

"Yes mommy," I said in my sweetest voice possible still trying to sound all small and innocent, but she and I both knew, that was not the case.

"No, nothing came."

"Awe…I was really looking forward to seeing them too…"

"I know honey; you're just going to have to be patient."

"That is highly impossible."

"You don't think I know that? I carried you for nine months and raised you. You have always been stubborn."

"I know," I laughed going up the stairs.

In the shower I thought to myself; I want to be with Neji. I want to be with him forever, and get married to him. I want to be a Hyuga, I want to have more of his babies. Of course I've always been in love with Neji, but now I finally have confidence that I can actually be with him!

After I was done scrubbing the dried blood and sweat off of my body, I dried off and put on a pair of blue pants, and a lighter blue shirt that was the same style as my regular clothes. I left my hair down since it was still wet.

I went down stairs to wait for Neji but got sucked into playing dolls with my six year old sister. After my hair had dried, I put it back up into my regular buns.

When there was knocking at the door my sister whined about how I needed to keep playing with her because the prince didn't rescue the princess from the scary dragon yet. "Later," I told her, I opened the door, "When I get back the prince can save the princess, okay?"

"No! You can't stop!"

"Why not?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"Because, by the time you get back, I'll be sleeping and the princess would have already been eaten by the dragon!"

"Not if the price can defeat the dragon now."

"He's not superman Tenten…"

"I'm leaving," I said.

"No! You can't! What if the prince never gets to meet his true love?"

"He will, if you just wait until I get back."

"No!"

"Let's go," I said to Neji, who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed looking very entertained, "I need to get out of here."

"Why? This is just starting to get good."

"Shut it," I said punching him in the arm and walking out the door, "just be glad you don't have siblings."

"I can just watch you with yours."

"There so annoying. Don't get me wrong, I love them all, but being forced to play dolls when your almost 18 is ridiculous."

"If we would have kept Mia you'd be playing dolls with her anyways."

"This is true, but so would you!"

"Nope, I would be on missions."

"You wouldn't ever play with your child?"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Yeah yeah whatever. So where are we going?"

"The clearing."

"Why are we going there?"

"Because it's special to you."

"And you!"

"Yeah, and I have to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

"I'm not telling until we get to the clearing."

"Well why not?" I asked pouting out my bottom lip.

"Because I said so."

"You're so stubborn."

"And you're not?"

"Meanie…" I said as he smirked, yet again!

We got to the clearing and we sat as far away as possible from the tree we first did 'things' under. So what did you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"You and me"

"What about us?"

"I want to be with you, and not like the last time."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Hn," he nodded.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Neji! I've been in love with you since the day I met you, even if you are a cold hearted bastard."

"Takes one to know one," he said with a smirk.

"Nuh uh!" I screeched jokingly tackling him to the ground. I ended up on top of him, and I couldn't keep myself from laughing, he was so sexy looking so vulnerable and helpless with me: The Hidden Leaf Village's one and only weapons mistress on top of him! To take advantage of the situation I kissed him full on the lips sliding my tongue into his mouth exploring every inch of room my tongue could reach. When we finally pulled apart, he said to me, "I love you Tenten."

Oh so he does have feelings, "I love you too, Neji."


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata POV

When I came too, Naruto was bent over me fanning my face with his hand.

"You okay Hinata?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Sorry," I said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it!" He's so understanding.

"N-naruto…?"

"What is it Hinata?"

"We have to tell my father, that we're together now."

"Alright!"

"You're not afraid?" Even Neji was afraid of him, Neji isn't scared of anything.

"Nah. He's can't be as scary as everyone says. There's just no way. And he better get used to me being around if I'm gonna become the Hokage one day and change the way of the Hyuga clan!"

"Just be careful around him, okay?"

"Okay Hinata!"

We walked to the Hyuga manor completely silent. My hands were linked together behind my back and I was blushing slightly. When we arrived, one of the servants was there to welcome us back from the battle. "Has father returned yet?" I asked the servant

"Yes Lady Hinata," she responded, "He's having tea with your mother in the court yard."

"Thank you."

When we arrived in the court yard, Neji and Tenten were already there speaking to mother and father. We waited until they were finished to approach either of them.

"Hey Hinata, Naruto!" said Tenten who was holding hands with Neji. It's about time.

"H-hello, what brings you here?"

Neji didn't say anything. He must have felt that Tenten could speak in his place, "We were just letting your parents know that Neji and I are together now!"

"You too!" stated Naruto.

"Wait…you two are together…?" asked Neji.

"It's about time!" Tenten exclaimed.

"T-tenten…"

"Oh, sorry Hinata. But omigosh! We have the same anniversary!"

I giggled, "Yeah, I guess we do."

"This is great, now we both have hot girls!" Naruto smiling big said to Neji.

My eyes widened and my face turned beat red as I looked down at my feet while Tenten only blushed and giggled.

When Neji and Tenten left, I slowly walked over to my parents with Naruto. "Father, Naruto and I would like to speak to you about something important."

"What is it, Hinata?" he asked never taking his eyes off of his glass.

"W-well uhm, you see, it's just that…"

"Spit it out Hinata," said my mother who was most likely already agitated from her talk with Neji and Tenten. Ever since Tenten 'forced Neji to give her a baby' my mother had hated her. She must have almost exploded when they told them that they were together.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I just wanted to let you know that Naruto and I are together now," I closed my eyes in wait of the yelling. Nothing came and I opened them.

"Good for you, Hinata," my father said, "I'm happy for you, Naruto's a good kid. You have my blessing."

"I promise I'll always treat her with kindness and respect," said Naruto, "and I'll never hurt her."

"Thank you Father."

He nodded his 'your welcome' and Naruto and I left, hand in hand.

Tenten POV 2 years later

Neji and I were laying in bed in our new house when he proposed to me. The next day he had to leave for an over night mission, so Lee came over to keep me company. I sat him on the floor in my living room and had been smiling extremely stupid at him for at least 10 minutes when he finally said, "Okay what's with the crazy grin Tenten?"

I burst out laughing with excitement, and I showed him the ring on my finger.

"OH MY GOD! HE PROPOSED!"

"Yes!" I said grinning even stupider then before.

"Did he get down on one knee?"

"Ha! Lee, you're funny! Do you really think Neji would do that?"

"Nope. So how did he do it?"

"Well last night, we had just finished…" how do I dumb this down for Lee?

"Having sex?"

"Making love," I corrected.

"Right..."

I nodded, "then he asked me to marry him!"

"Who all knows so far?"

"Just you."

"Are you gonna have babies?" he whispered demonically.

"We already have a baby..."

"Yes, I know. I meant babies that you're ready to take care of."

"Eventually we will, just not right now."

"Good, because I don't want my 2 best friends jumping into something they aren't ready for again."

"Me either. Oh and Lee?"

"Yes Tenten?"

"We got the pictures yesterday!"

"Gimmie Gimmie, I wanna see!"

I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to the side table where I had put the pictures the day before. "Here," I said handing him the stack.

We looked through them together and he said, "She has Neji's eyes!"

"No shit Lee…"

We both laughed, and looked some more. There were so many pictures, Mia on her 4th birthday, one where she was waving to whoever was taking the picture, another where she was wearing a rain coat and boots covered in mud and holding a red umbrella. My favorite picture was one of her sleeping in front of the fire place holding a weapons scroll. They must be training her to be a weapons mistress! Just like yours truly!

Lee pulled out a picture and said, "This is my favorite." It was a picture of her wearing a summer dress standing on a beach and looking out at the sea.

"I like that one too. Neji's favorite is this one," I said pulling out a picture of Mia standing with her hands on her hips and glaring at the camera with a sassy look in her eyes.

"Tenten, do you miss her?"

"Everyday."

"Do you ever wish you had kept her?"

I shook my head, "Sometimes I wish I could have seen her once more, but I know we made the right decision. And if we had kept her, I probably wouldn't even be a shinobi anymore."

"That's what Neji's mom did, right? She gave up being a konoichi so she could raise Neji."

"Yeah."

"Our lives would have been so different if Neji's parents didn't keep him."

"I've never really thought about it. But yeah, it would. I wouldn't have gotten pregnant…well actually I probably would have, it just wouldn't have been Neji's. And if I hadn't had Neji to train with for all those years I wouldn't be as good of a shinobi as I am. And Hiashi and his wife wouldn't hate me! Also I wouldn't be engaged."

"Your life would have been affected a lot more than mine would. All that would have changed would have been that he wouldn't have been my rival for all those years, and I wouldn't have been such a great shinobi either with out Neji beating me and making my stronger."

I nodded in agreement.

Neji came home late the next night. I was already sleeping when he came to bed. I woke up the next morning in my fiancés arms. That is seriously the best thing to wake up to!

Neji and I were supposed to go to the main house hold for dinner with Hinata and Naruto. I really didn't want to go because I knew Hiashi and his wife would be giving me dagger eyes the whole night, but Neji made me go anyways.

When we got there, Hinata's mother was talking to girl who looked a little younger then Neji and I. She was pretty, she had long wavy blond hair with a white flowered clip and she was wearing a knee length pink dress and white flats. She was definitely not a shinobi. Who the hell was she?

Neji's mom greeted us at the door and quickly whispered, "be careful, Hiashi has something planned, so don't tell him about the engagement quite yet." Neji and I both nodded.

When Naruto and Hinata arrived they were of course holding hands all lovey dovey. Neji and I made sure to let them know that we were engaged. Naruto almost yelled his excitement and so did Hinata. But we quickly shushed them and let them know about what Mizui, Neji's mom had told us about Hiashi planning something. They agreed to keep quiet and we were all about to move to the dining area when Hiashi dropped the bomb…

"Neji, Tenten, I'm glad you could come! I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is Bara," Hiashi said gesturing to the pretty blond, "She just moved here from the village hidden in the flowers."

"Nice to meet you," Said Neji and I in unison.

"Like wise," she said giving an a hundred watt smile.

"I know this is sudden, but Bara has agreed to be your wife Neji! Isn't that great?"

My jaw dropped. I almost ripped off both hers and Hiashi's heads. Neji stood there, almost speechless.

"Not happening!" I almost yelled.

"Tenten, this is none of your concern…this is strict business of the Hyuga Clan, which you obviously are not part of."

"My ass I'm not part of it!" I yelled at Hiashi, "incase you haven't figured it out, Neji and I are-"

Neji clamped a hand over my mouth and whispered in my ear, "Not yet. Don't say anything about our engagement. I'll handle the issue at hand."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine…"

"You and Neji are what?" asked Hiashi.

"Nothing…never mind…"

"Okay then. Shall we move to the dining area?"

"Sure..." I said,

"It's about time! I'm starving!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata laughed as we walked to the dining area.

Dinner was really quiet and awkward. Hiashi kept trying to get Neji and Bara to interact, but Neji wanted none of that.

When we were all finished eating, I felt really bad for myself, just because of what Hiashi, his wife, and the blond bitch were planning. Neji could sense that I was upset and he inconspicuously reached his hand up my shirt and wrote 'I Love You' in kanji on my lower back with his finger. I giggled and did the same to him. I looked up to see Hiashi glaring at us. I quickly looked down at my empty plate of food to look as if I didn't notice his stares. Of course he knew what I was avoiding.


	4. Chapter 4

Neji POV

It was getting late and Tenten had fallen asleep on my shoulder, and Hinata on Naruto's. Hiashi had sent daggers in both mine and Naruto's direction. We ignored him, by this time in our lives both Naruto and I were used to being glared at disapprovingly by Hiashi.

"So Neji, how do you and Tenten know each other? You seem pretty close," asked Bara.

"We were on the same team when we were genin, and we stayed friends afterwards."

"Oh!" she said, her face lighting up, "That's wonderful!"

"That's not even half of their relationship," interrupted Naruto, "while I was away, training with Jiraiya, they had a baby! And now they're officially together and as of a few days ago, engaged!"

I face palmed…I couldn't believe he just shouted all of that out…later I'm going to kill him.

"What did he just say Neji?" asked Hiashi sternly.

I rolled my eyes…I knew this was going to be an issue tonight. "Tenten and I are engaged."

"Why…"

"Because I love her." God this was such a pain. This could have easily been avoided.

"Neji, take Tenten into Hinata's old room and lay her down. I wish to continue this conversation without her in the room."

"Fine by me," I picked her up bridal style and carried her to Hinata's old bedroom. When I returned my mother, Hinata's mother, Hanabi and Bara were in another room and Naruto and Hinata had quickly left for home.

Hiashi was on his feet when I got to the living room. "Why would you want to marry her, Neji?"

"I already told you why."

"You don't love her…you only think you do because she had your child."

"That was five years ago…and having a child with her has nothing to do with the feelings I have for her now."

"You only think you love her because she puts out."

I frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Neji, she's a whore. She must really have you fooled in the bed room if you out of all people would be naïve enough to believe that she actually loves you."

"She does love me, and I love her. And she is not a whore…why would you even call her that. You've known her as long as I have and you know she's only ever slept with me." I feel like this conversation is getting a little personal. Hiashi doesn't need to know all of this. If he starts asking for details I'm waking up Tenten and we're leaving.

"You can't possibly think that you're the only man she's ever slept with. Don't you remember when she was pregnant and she didn't know who the father was?"

Didn't we already have this conversation when Tenten was pregnant? "She was raped, uncle…"

"She may have been raped as well, but you and I both know that she and Lee have slept together too."

"No they haven't!"

"And what do you think she does on missions where you're not with her?"

"She does the job…that's kind of the point of a mission…"

"And what about seduction missions, do you not think that sometimes she might have to go pretty far to get the information needed?"

"She doesn't do seduction missions."

"As far as you know."

"This is stupid. You're not going to win this battle. And I think I know much more about Tenten then you do. And I will marry her whether you like it or not." I walked out of the living room to where Tenten was asleep. I gently woke her up and said, "Tenten, it's time to leave."

"Alright," she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Tenten POV

The next morning at breakfast, Neji told me about his conversation with Hiashi. "I am not a whore…" I said angrily.

"I know, Hiashi's just upset because I love you and not Bara."

"You just met her…there is no way in hell you could already love her. You're taken and the bitch can't have you."

"It's a little harsh to be calling someone you just met a bitch."

"She's trying to take you from me; if that's not bitch behavior I don't know what is."

Then there was a knock at the door, it was Shizune summoning Neji to the Hokage's office for a mission. Within an hour Neji and Lee were headed to the village hidden in the Sand with Shikamaru to assist Temari and Kankuro in a local crisis involving a few dicey bandits. Not sure why the sand village couldn't just handle the bandits themselves. Temari probably only asked for the Leaf's help so she could have an excuse to see Shikamaru again.

Since I had the house to myself, I decided to have Hinata, Ino, and Sakura over for the day.

When they were all here I showed them the pictures of Mia. Of course they were all obsessing over how Neji and I make such cute babies.

"So Tenten," said Ino, "when is Neji gonna pop the question?"

"He already has!" I said showing them my ring.

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh!" screeched Ino.

"This is so exciting," added Sakura.

"So what's the latest gossip on all of your relationships?" I asked.

"I think Sasuke's cheating on me." Said Sakura

"Then dump him…" I said.

"I can't, I just love him so much."

"Yeah but if he's cheating, that's no reason to stick around."

"Shut up Ino pig, you just want him for your self!" yelled Sakura.

"Not true," Ino retorted, "I am doing perfectly well with Sai, and he's such a lover! Even if he does have a weird obsession with his penis…"

"That's…really weird…" Sakura said raising her right eyebrow.

"What about you and Naruto, Hinata?" I asked.

"We're doing really well, he's so sweet, and I really do love him. He always knows how to make me smile," Hinata blushed, "What about you and Neji? Are you okay after what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, we're fine. But I hate Bara."

"Whose Bara?" asked Ino.

"A bitch who Hiashi is trying to get Neji to marry instead of me."

"That's stupid. Has Neji shown any interest in her?" asked Ino.

"No."

"Well you better watch out. If she's pretty, hold onto your man," warned Sakura.

"I don't need to worry about Neji cheating."

"You think that now, but you won't later. The same thing happened with Sasuke and me. He was always so into the relationship, then that girl Kara moved here and now the only time we make love is when he's really angry. I think he's sleeping with her."

"Dump him before he dumps you," said Ino.

"I'm not going to do that. I love him, and I know he loves me; he's just a little confused right now. Nothing I can't fix, especially with my vixen eyes!"

"Yeah right, if anyone has vixen eyes it's me," joked Ino.

"Your both wrong," I said, "I'm the one with the vixen eyes."

We all laughed.

A month later Neji and I were at Hinata and Naruto's for training, but when we got there, Bara was sitting in the living room talking with Hinata.

"Hello Neji!" said the bitch flirtatiously.

"Hn,"

"What is she doing here?" I asked Hinata while we were making lunch in the kitchen and the boys along with Bara were in the living room talking.

"My father insisted that she watch us train today."

"Why?"

"He thinks it will give her and Neji bonding time. It's completely ridiculous since he's marrying you."

I was trying really hard to listen in on the conversing that was happening in the other room. It wasn't really a conversation though. It was more of Bara asking questions about Neji and I.

"Naruto mentioned that you and Tenten have a daughter, how old is she?"

"She's almost five."

"That's pretty old, how old were you when she was born?"

"We were fifteen."

"Wow, that's pretty young. I'm surprised you and Tenten are still together. Usually teen parents don't stay together long after the baby is born."

"We weren't together then…"

"Really? That's strange. How long have you and Tenten been officially together then?"

"Two years, Tenten and I have the same anniversary and Naruto and Hinata."

"Was that on purpose?"

"No."

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Mia."

"That's a beautiful name; I'd really like to meet her one day."

"You can't."

"Why not? Do you not trust me enough to meet her?"

"That's not it. It's just that she isn't ours anymore. We gave her up for adoption."

"Wow, I would never be able to give up my child. I bet that took a lot of strength to do that."

"We were a little upset at first, but we decided that raising a child wasn't something we were ready for at the time."

"Well I'm sure finding out that Tenten was pregnant must have been quite a shock. It was unexpected I'm sure."

"Yeah, it was. And Tenten was going through something really tough at the time."

"What was it?"

"It's a really long story. Also it kind of personal for her, she doesn't want many people to know about what was happening."

"I can respect that. You know Neji, one day you and I will be married and you'll have no choice but to tell me everything if we want a strong marriage."

"You and I are not getting married."

"Of course we are. It will strengthen our clans. And it would make your father proud that you chose me to be your wife."

"My father would not be proud if I left Tenten for you."

I peaked in the living room to see what was happening.

"I'm sure that once we are married and Tenten is out of your life that he would be proud," she said cuddling up to my Neji.

Neji quickly reacted by pushing her away and standing up and moving to a different chair. "I'm not marrying you."

"Yes you are, it will just take time for you to get over Tenten and realize that you love me."

"I will never get over Tenten."

"Well of course, she's the mother of your child; she will always have a special place in your heart. But that will change once we have children of our own."

"Not gonna happen bitch," I said walking in the room and right in front of her, "Neji is mine, you can't have him."

"Tenten, I know you love him. But you need to realize that you're all wrong for him. You don't even have a last name. You're nothing. You can't even call yourself pretty. You hide all of your feminine features underneath all of this baggy clothing."

I slapped her, right across her face. "Don't ever say that to me again if you know what's good for you, or next time it will be a lot more then just a slap."

"Alright Tenten," said Neji, "We're going to leave before this escalates anymore." He grabbed my hand and basically had to drag me out of Hinata and Naruto's house.

When we got home I completely broke down. The second the front door was closed tears started to stream down my face. Slapping that bitch felt really good, but it still hurt when she said all those things to me. I was sitting in front of the door with my arms wrapped around my knees. Neji was quickly sitting in front of me, holding my hand. "Your okay," he said.

"She said I wasn't pretty…"

"She's dumb, because you are the prettiest girl in the world."

"Even though I wear baggy cloths?"

"Yes, especially then."

"There's never been a time when you've thought I wasn't pretty?"

"No once. Not even after training or after you wake up in the morning, and definitely not after you had a baby. Why is this bothering you so much? As long as I've known you, you've never cared about how you looked or cared about what people thought of you."

I shrugged.

"Is it because it's Bara who's judging?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You're actually going to let her get you down? She isn't worth is. She means nothing to me. And even if she did, I would never leave you for her."

"Your right," I said chocking back tears and standing up, "I shouldn't let someone I hardly even know make me cry like this."

I went into the bathroom to wash the tears off of my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I don't know what Bara was talking about? Even if I'm not drop dead gorgeous like her, or get all the guys or do my hair any different then my two buns or wear make-up doesn't mean I'm not pretty. As long as I have people in my life that love me, I don't need to worry about bitches like her messing up my life.

Later that night, Neji and I went to our secret spot in the clearing in the woods behind the training grounds. It was so cheesy, but we just laid there staring up at the stars. It was always just so beautiful in the village at night, especially in the clearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Tenten POV

A few days later, I was at Neji's mom's house with Hinata, Ino, Sakura, my mother and my sister Claire, planning the wedding.

"You better get a white dress, Tenten," said Ino.

"Why does it need to be white?" I asked.

"Because white is elegant," said Claire.

"I think Tenten will look beautiful in any color," said my future mother in law.

"How are you going to have your hair?" asked Hinata.

"The way I always have it."

"NO WAY AM I LETTING YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!" screeched Ino.

"As much as I hate to admit it," said Sakura, "Ino is right. You cannot wear your hair the way you always do on the most important day of your entire life."

"You should wear it down, it's always so pretty that way," said Hinata.

"But it's so annoying down…"

"Get used to it!" yelled Ino, a little louder then needed, "You're wearing it down, and that's final."

"Whatever…"

"So what color are you thinking for the bride's maids?" asked my mother.

"Not sure…maybe lavender?"

"YES! That would look great on all of us!" said Ino.

"Ino, I think you're more excited about this then I am…"

"Well how can I not be? One of my best friends is getting married to the man she's loved almost her entire life!"

"It's true, Tenten. We're all so happy for you!" said Hinata.

"Thanks, guys. Now let's get back to planning this thing. We only have a few hours until Neji, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai come back from their mission with Shikamaru in the sand village!"

"Why are their missions always in the sand village? It seems like their always there. And it's always with Shikamaru." asked Sakura.

"It's because Shikamaru's got this thing for Temari and he keeps requesting missions there so he can see her," answered Ino.

"Why doesn't he just ask her out? The entire world already knows that they like each other." I stated.

"He's afraid of rejection," Ino said flipping trough a magazine.

"That's stupid; we all know she'd say yes."

"Yeah tell me about it. When ever Shikamaru, Choji and I get together, Temari's all Shikamaru talks about. And the last time I was in the sand village, she asked me if Shikamaru was seeing anybody. Her eyes totally lit up when I told her he was single! It was just the cutest thing ever!"

"So Sakura," I asked, "How are you and Sasuke doing?"

"Much better then we were before. I haven't seen him with Kara in quite a while!"

"So one of them must have called off the no-strings-attached sex," said Ino.

"We don't even know if he was sleeping with her anyways. So don't go making assumptions," said Sakura.

"What about you and Naruto," I asked Hinata, "How has your relationship been going?"

"Amazing, last night he told me a planned on marrying me!"

"Wait, so did he pop the question?" asked Ino, looking up from her magazine.

"No, not yet, but I can tell it's coming soon!"

"He better not ask you on my wedding day. I'm sick of sharing the same anniversary with you two, no offence." I said.

We all laughed.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen then" assured Hinata.

Neji POV

Before I went home to my wonderful fiancé, I needed to get Bara out of the picture. I stopped at Hiashi's because I knew she would be there plotting with my uncle on ways to win me over and get me away from Tenten.

Hanabi answered the door and said, "Just to warn you, Bara's going to come onto you again. So be ready."

"Thanks Hanabi."

She nodded.

"Neji-Kun!" shouted Bara, "I'm so happy you came to see me! Have you finally left that bitch you call your girlfriend?"

"No," was all I needed to say at the moment.

"Oh…then why have you come?'

"I needed to tell you something."

"And what would that be?" she said caressing my face.

I grabbed her hand and put it back at her side.

"Stop it. I'm not your boyfriend and I'm definitely not your fiancé. Even if I did marry you, I wouldn't love you. I'd love Tenten. I wouldn't treat you like my wife; I would treat Tenten as my wife. I would have kids with Tenten, not you. I wouldn't spend the night with you; I'd spend it with Tenten. Even if you had my last name and the title of my wife, I wouldn't act like you were my lover. For the rest of my life, Tenten will be my lover, wife, and mother of my children. Not you. So you need to back off, unless you want to be alone for the rest of your life. Bara, you're beautiful and you don't need me. You can fall in love with someone else. And actually fall in love, don't keep stringing to the people your parents want you to marry. Marry someone you love and know you'll be with until the day that you die."

She was crying when I turned to leave. But she grabbed my arm and said, "Thank you Neji, I needed that. And I'm glad you're happy with Tenten. You're exactly right; she can give you everything you need that I can't. I'm going back to my village and I'm going to tell my parents that I don't want an arranged marriage. I want to marry for love. So thank you. And please tell Tenten that I'm sorry, for everything."

I nodded and left.


	6. Chapter 6

6 months later: Wedding Day Tenten POV

Today was mine and Neji's wedding day! I could not stand still. Ino and Sakura were trying to put my strapless white dress on me, but I was proving it to be quite difficult. I refused to let them put any make-up on me, even though it was just slight mascara. But I lost that battle. My mother took my buns out of my hair and brushed out the natural waves while we waited for the hair straightened to heat up. When it was hot enough, I think my mother had straightened the waves permanently out of my hair...I don't think they will ever come back.

When my hair was done and everybody else was dressed and had their hair and make-up done, Neji's mom slid the veil into my hair.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"That better not be Neji," said Ino, "if it is, he is not coming in. He will die if he even tries to see you before the wedding. Its bad luck"

"Relax," I said answering the door, "That's only a myth Ino."

When I turned to look at who was at the door, my jaw dropped. "D-dad?" I asked stunned.

"Hey baby," he said smiling, "you look beautiful."

"I didn't think you would come?"

"And miss out on my daughter's wedding? That's insane."

"We'll leave you two to talk," said my mother who was escorting everyone out of the room.

"So how have you been?" he asked me.

"Busy," I said.

"I can imagine."

I nodded. I haven't seen my dad in years. He left shortly after I had just made genin. He moved to the United States and remarried a total country ass slut named Caroline and they had 2 replacement kids and he also got a step daughter named Rachel. I hated his new family so I didn't stay in touch. I sent him an invite to the wedding, well because he's my dad. He doesn't even know about Mia.

"Listen Tenten, I can imagine you probably want nothing to do with me. But I would love it if you would allow me to give you away tonight."

"Of course you can! You're my father aren't you? And what kind of daughter would I be if I didn't even let my own father give me away?"

"Thank you, bumble bee."

Bumble bee…that's what he used to call me. I always hated that nickname. But right now I didn't care. My entire family and all my friends were here for Neji and me. Nothing could ruin this night.

It was time for me to walk down the isle. I was so nervous. "What if I trip?"

"You're not going to trip," said Ino, "Just keep your eyes on Neji, before you know it the ceremony will be over and you'll be Mrs. Tenten Hyuga!"

"As awesome as that is, it doesn't make me feel any better."

"You'll be okay; just don't look at the people around you. Keep your eyes in front of you," said Hinata.

The doors opened. And "For You" by Azu started to play. The first to walk out were Hinata and Naruto, then Ino and Sai, Then Claire and Lee, then Sakura and Sasuke and Temari and Shikamaru. And when the song said "For You" was when I followed, my father holding my arm.

When I reached the alter, Neji said to me, "You look beautiful."

"You look pretty dashing yourself," I smiled.

Lady Tsunade then said to us, "Are you two ready?"

We both nodded.

"Today we celebrate the joining of two shinobi, Neji Hyuga and Tenten. Before we start we ask that if anyone disapproves of this marriage to please speak out now."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hiashi start to raise his hand. But Hanabi quickly elbowed him in the side.

I giggled.

"Neji, please repeat after me," Said Lady Tsunade, "This woman, I marry,"

"This woman, I marry."

"No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person."

"No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person," Neji grinned at me.

I smiled back, staring into his eyes.

"Respect this person," Lady Tsunade Continued, "Console this person, and help this person,"

"Respect this person, Console this person, and help this person,"

"Until death, protecting fidelity, I swear."

"Until death, protecting fidelity, I swear," Neji kissed my cheek.

"Tenten, repeat after me," she said. And I did.

"This man I marry, no matter the health situation, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person, help this person, until death, protecting fidelity, I swear," I gazed into is eyes again.

Then Lady Tsunade said, "Groom, Neji, you marry Tenten and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love her, respect her, comfort her, and help her until death. Do you promise to fulfill?"

"Yes, I promise."

Bride, Tenten, you marry Neji and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love him, respect him, comfort him, and help him until death. Do you promise to fulfill?"

"Yes, I promise," I said.

"Neji, you may now kiss the bride!"

Neji kissed me with such passion. Everyone cheered. When we pulled apart I could see Lee, Gai sensei, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, my mom, Neji's mom and my father and siblings all crying.

The reception was at the Hyuga Manor. I could tell Neji really didn't want to dance in front of all these people. But I made him do it anyways. At the end, I threw my bouquet. I turned around just in time to see Hinata catch it! Ino, Sakura, Temari and I all screeched and ran to hug her!

Neji and I left shortly after for our Honey moon. We went to a small island off the coast of the village that was owned by the Hyuga clan. When we got to the island Neji swiftly picked me up bridal style, I squeaked and he carried me into the mansion.

"I Love you," I said when he put me down.

"I Love you too, Tenten Hyuga!"

I giggled, "I like being a Hyuga."

"It gets old..."

"I think I'll manage. Now help me out of this dress," I said.

"Gladly," he said with a smirk.

When my dress was off, I changed into a t shirt and sweats. "Much better," I said.

"How could you have put up with a dress on for so long?"

"It wasn't enjoyable. But it was worth it," I said kissing my husband. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I like just sitting here with you."

"I'm okay with that," I agreed snuggling close to Neji.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes I said, "Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Since we're married now…I want to have another baby."

Before I could blink Neji picked me up and dropped me on the bed. He pulled his shirt up over his head and climbed over me, kissing me fiercely. Second's barley passed before we were both wearing nothing. We buried ourselves deep into the blankets and made hot passionate love.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata POV

The wedding really wore me out. Naruto was really tired as well.

"Hey Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yes? What is it?"

"I Love you."

I smiled, "I Love you too, Naruto."

The next day Naruto was called to The Hokage's office for a mission in the Village hidden in the stars. Apparently an old friend of his named Sumaru was the new Hoshikage of his village and Naruto, Lee, Neji and Tenten were all invited to his coronation. Of course Neji and Tenten couldn't go because well, they were on their Honey moon.

"I'll be back soon, okay Hinata?"

"Alright, Naruto, I'll see you when you get back!"

Naruto kissed me good-bye and left with Lee to the coronation.

Lee POV

"I really miss Neji and Tenten," I said to Naruto while we were on our way to see our old friends, "They really would have wanted to come to this," I said.

"Yeah well, I'm sure their having enough fun on the island."

"Your right, I can't believe their finally married. After Mia was born they've hardly been able to spend time away from each other. It's just so adorable."

"I wish I would have been able to meet Mia."

"She was pretty cute. She still is."

"Yeah, the pictures of her that I've seen are pretty damn cute."

"I hope Tenten comes home pregnant! She really wants another baby."

"What about Neji? Does he want another one?"

"He'd never admit that to me, but I'm sure he does."

"Yeah that doesn't sound like Neji at all. He only really opens up to Tenten."

I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Bushy brow?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I'm gonna ask Hinata to marry me!"

"Seriously!"

"Mmhmm."

"OHMYGOD! Are you going to have your honey moon on the island?"

"HAHA! Definitely not…"

"Why not?" I asked, "The Island is the Hyuga clan's honey moon place."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to sleep with Hinata in the same bed Neji and Tenten are probably having sex in right now…"

"Yeah, that's a good point."

"And she's not technically going to be a Hyuga anymore anyways. She'll be an Uzumaki!"

Tenten POV

I woke up in Neji's arms. I can't believe we're married now. I love this feeling. I actually have a last name now! I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. Then Neji woke up and pulled me into him, kissing my neck. "Stop it," I said giggling.

"Not gonna happen."

I kissed him back harder. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he did the same to me. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance. When he aloud me in I explored every inch of his mouth with my tongue and he did the same to me. I lost the battle for dominance when I had to pull back for air. Neji quickly went for my neck, giving me little love bites. Guess I'll have to wear my hair down today if we go anywhere. Then my cell rang. "Dammit," I said.

"Ignore it…"

"What if it's important?"

"Fine…"

I reached into my bag and checked the caller ID. It was Lee. I pressed 'talk' and said, "This better be important Lee…"

"I'm sorry Tenten. I just missed you a lot."

"Yeah I miss you too, Lee. But I'm kinda busy."

"What? Where's Neji?"

"Sitting on the bed…"

"Oh okay. Then he can wait."

I rolled my eyes, "so what's so important that this couldn't wait until later?"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that Naruto and I are in the Star village."

"The star village? Why are you there?"

"Remember Sumaru?"

"Yeah…"

"Well he's the new Hoshikage and we were all invited to his coronation. And you and Neji obviously couldn't be here, so I just called to see if you wanted to tell him anything."

"Oh…hey Neji?"

"What…?"

"Lee and Naruto are in the star village. Sumaru is the new Hoshikage and their there for his coronation. We were all invited, but obviously we can't be there, so is there anything you want to tell him?"

"No…"

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell him we say 'sorry for not being able to be there, but congrats.'"

"Okay Tenten! See you when you get back!"

"Bye Lee."

I closed my phone and took out the battery setting both back inside my bag. "Now where were we?" I said crawling back over to Neji.

We shared another passionate kiss and buried ourselves back into the blankets.


	8. Chapter 8

While on our Honey moon, Neji and I had made love anywhere you could possibly imagine. The Bed, shower, the floor, the couch, the kitchen, on the beach, and in the Ocean. It was a great week. It went by so fast. Before we knew it we were back in the village.

When we were unpacking, Lee of course barged in, jumped at us and embraced us. "Yeah Lee, we missed you too. Now can you let go? I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry Tenten, I'm just so happy your back! So how was it anyways?"

I looked at Neji and said, "Eh…it was okay."

"Just okay? It was your honey moon; it was supposed to be amazing!"

That it was. But I did not need to share mine and Neji's 'activities' with Lee. I shrugged.

"So there's nothing you want to tell me?"

"No..?"

"You're sure?"

"Yes…?"

"So you didn't find out anything while you were there?"

"Find out-? Lee, what did you do?"

"What, Me? I didn't do anything. It's what you two did!"

"What did we do?"

Lee put his hand on my stomach, "So there isn't a bun in the oven?" Lee said disappointed.

I swatted his hand away and said, "What! No!" I looked over at Neji who was smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"But I thought you wanted a baby…"

"I do, Lee. It just didn't happen yet."

"Why?"

"Because it didn't."

"You stopped taking your birth control didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"Then why aren't you pregnant?"

"Because I'm not."

"I know!"

Oh god…what's he going to say now?

"You and Neji need to get to it right now!" he said pushing me into the bedroom and then running back to get Neji.

"What are you doing Lee…?" asked Neji.

"You have to get Tenten pregnant, right now!"

Neji and I just stood there staring at him.

"Well what are you two waiting for? Kiss already!"

We stared at him some more. Neji closed his eyes, sighed and walked out of the room.  
"Wait! Neji, where are you going?" asked Lee running after him.

"The kitchen…"

"Why?"

"Because it's dinner time…"

"Not until Tenten is pregnant!"

"Lee…this doesn't have to happen right now," I said.

"But you want a baby!"

"And I can wait for one. The stork will come when it wants to."

"But I want it to come now!"

"You'll just have to be patient…"

"I can't."

"To bad, now leave."

"B-but…"

"No buts…I love you and all…but leave."

"Fine…I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Lee..." I said closing the door behind a sulking Lee.

I turned toward Neji and rolled my eyes. "Lee is insane…"

"At least he's entertaining."

"Not when he's trying to force his two best friends to make a baby."

"Come on Tenten, you have to admit, that was pretty entertaining."

"Yeah, I guess," I said kissing him. "I just don't get why Lee wants me to have a baby so badly. It wouldn't do him any good. I wouldn't be able to go on missions, or train."

"But he'd get to shop for it."

"That's probably why he wants me pregnant!" I laughed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I got it," I told Neji.

"Tenten!" shouted Ino as I opened the door.

"Hey, Ino. What are you doing here?"

"I can't come by and see how one of my best friends is after her honey moon?"

"Well here I am, so what's up?"

"We need a girl's night."

"As fun as that sounds, Neji and I just got back. We're kinda tired."

"Well that's too bad," then she whispered into my ear, "We need details."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"No! It can't."

I rolled my eyes.

"We're taking your wife Neji!" she called into the house, "We'll have her back by midnight!"

And if on cue, Naruto came by with the rest of the guys to take Neji for a guy's night.

"Now that Neji won't be home," said Ino, "We can take you away without you having to feel bad about leaving your husband alone!"

"You planned this, didn't you…?" I said to Ino.

"You know me so well!" she laughed.

Back at Ino's, we were all sitting on the floor when she asked, "So what's it like being a married woman, Tenten?"

How do I answer that? "It feels the same as it did before we were married," I told them.

"That's boring," said Ino, "We need more details then that!"

I just stared at her with a blank expression on my face.

"How about we rephrase the question," said Hinata, "What did you and Neji do on your honey moon?"

"I don't wanna answer that," I said with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" shouted Ino, "keep talking."

"Leave her alone," said Temari looking at Ino.

"Yeah, pig. All she needs to tell us are the things she's comfortable with sharing," said Sakura.

"Yes, Tenten. Only share the things you want to," said Hinata.

"Yeah, okay. I guess I can do that."

"SO WHAT IS IT! Come on please tell us, its killing me!" screeched Ino.

"Alright, alright," I said, "relax, I'll tell you."

"Yay!"

"Okay, so we, well…" had sex on the beach, "Went to the beach,"

"And what did you do at the beach?" asked Ino.

"Swam in the ocean."

"Wait, isn't the place you went a private Island owned by the Hyuga Clan?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, it is," I answered.

"So you were on the beach…alone?" asked Ino with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

This was proving to be quite difficult with Ino and her prying. So like any guilty girl would, I caved, "Yes. We even had sex on the beach, in the ocean, in the shower, in the bed, on the couch, on the floor and even on the island in the kitchen."

"EEEPPP! YES! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" laughed Ino demonically, "I KNEW YOU'D CAVE!"

Hinata and Temari looked shocked. Sakura and Ino just laughed excitedly.

"If I tell you guys something will you promise not to tell anyone, especially Lee and Gai Sensei?"

"Of course Tenten, you can tell us anything," said Hinata.

"You all promise?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Okay, so Neji and I are trying to have a baby!"

"Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! This is even more exciting! We're gonna have a baby Neji or baby Tenten running around!"

"Yes Ino…but I'm not pregnant yet, so relax a little, okay?"

"Right, sorry."

"Tenten, my father and mother are not going to be very happy about this."

"I know, Hinata. They're just going to have to deal with it. Enough about me now, what have you all been doing while I was away?"

"Shikamaru asked me to be his girlfriend," said Temari.

Mine, Ino's, Hinata's and Sakura's heads all snapped up at once, "WHAT!" we all yelled at once.

"You said yes, right?" said Sakura.

"Of course I did."

"How did he ask you?" said Ino.

"He had a mission in the Sand village earlier this week and he was walking me home when he told me that for a really long time he's had a thing for me. I told him that I liked him too and then he kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Awwee, that's so sweeeeeetttt!" said Ino, "Who could've known that, that lazy sack of bones had it in him!"

Just then I remembered that I needed to be home at a certain time, "hey Ino?"

"Yes Mrs. Hyuga?"

"What time is it?"

Ino got up to check the time, and yelled from the kitchen, "It's 11."

"Okay, thanks. I need to leave in a half hour."

"So do I," said Hinata, "Naruto said that he had a surprise for me!"

"You better report back about what that surprise ends up being," ordered Ino.

"Yeah, okay. I will."


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata POV

It was midnight when I arrived back at mine and Naruto's apartment. I opened the door to a trail of rose petals leading into the bedroom. This should be good. "Naruto?" I said, "Are you home yet?"

I listened for a minute, nothing. I took off my shoes and jacket and headed toward the bedroom. "Naruto?" I called again.

Nothing.

I opened the bedroom door to find more rose petals on the bed and on the floor. In the middle of the bed was a small black box. I picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a small diamond ring. It was beautiful. "Oh Naruto," I whispered putting my hand over my heart.

"So what do you say, Hinata?" I heard Naruto say behind me.

I turned around and he took the box out of my hand. Then getting down on one knee and taking my hand, he said, "Will you marry me, Hinata?"

"Of course I'll marry you, Naruto!"

"I love you Hinata," he said putting the ring on my finger.

"I love you too, Naruto!" Then he kissed me.

Sakura POV

When I arrived back and mine and Sasuke's house, the lights were on. Sasuke must have gotten home early. When I opened the door, Sasuke was sitting on the couch flipping through channels.

"Hey cutie," I said

"Hey. How was girl's night?"

"Good, how was guy's night?"

"Naruto and I got into another fight."

"What about this time?"

"Nothing important."

"Sasuke," I said sitting next to him, "I'm your girlfriend and Naruto is our best friend. If you're getting into fights again you need to tell me what there about."

"I'm going to bed," he said getting up.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

He nodded.

When the door was closed, I noticed that Sasuke forgot to grab his phone off of the coffee table. I reached for it to plug it into the charger in the kitchen, but then it buzzed signaling that there was a new text message. I really shouldn't be going through his phone, but when the ID said that it was from Kara, I needed to see what it said.

Hey baby, still on for tomorrow night? 3

Tomorrow night? Tomorrow night was mine and Sasuke's two year anniversary. What was he doing making plans with a different girl? I needed to investigate. So I scrolled through until I got to where the messaging started.

Kara: Last night was amazing, wasn't it! I really missed you Sasuke.

Sasuke: Yeah, I missed you too. We should do it again.

Kara: I don't have anything planned until next week. You busy tonight or tomorrow?

Sasuke: Sakura insisted on having a night for ourselves tonight. And I have a mission tomorrow. Wanna come?

Kara: id love to! See you then 3

The next sets of texts were a few days after the mission.

Sasuke: come over tonight?

Kara: Is Sakura there?

Sasuke: no, she's at Ino's. She'll never know you were here.

Kara: Okay! What color should I wear? ;)

Sasuke: Black.

Kara: KK! See you in a few.

From what I could tell, conversations like this have been going on for quite a while. At least 10 months. How could I not have known? I had suspicions, but it seemed like they weren't talking as much anymore. I read some more.

Kara: Happy 2 months!

Sasuke: You too babe!

Kara: I can't wait for the surprise!

Sasuke: you're going to love it.

Kara: Yay! You're going to love your present!

Sasuke: If it's what I think it is, I know I will.

Kara: Are you sure Sakura doesn't know that we're sleeping together?

Sasuke: I'm sure.

Kara: okay, I trust you.

Sasuke: good. I would never lie to you.

Kara: I would never lie to you! ;)

Sasuke: I Love You Kara.

Kara: I love you too Sasuke!

Love? He loves her? And she loves him back? How could Sasuke do this to me? I didn't know I was crying until I saw that a tear had landed on the screen.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" asked Sasuke who was standing by our bedroom door.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're sleeping with Kara."

"What are you talking about? I'm not sleeping with her."

"That's not what it says here," I said showing him the phone.

"You went through my phone?" He sounded angry.

"It buzzed and it said it was from Kara. She asked if you were still on for tomorrow night. Why couldn't you have just broken up with me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"And you think I'm not hurt now? Sasuke, I've never felt so betrayed in my life. I'm so in love with you I can barley stand it. And then you repay me by sleeping with somebody else! How could you. I thought you loved me!"

"I do…but I love her too."

"Well who do you love more?"

He shrugged

"If you can't tell me, then I'm leaving."

"No you're not."

"Excuse me?"

"Prove it to me. Prove to me that you can just leave."

I tried to move, but I couldn't. It was like my feet were glued to the floor.

"That's what I thought. Even if I would've broken up with you, you wouldn't have left. You would have stayed until I decided to take you back."

He was right. I couldn't leave. I needed him. With out Sasuke I was nothing.

"Are you okay now?"

I nodded. I wanted to run. It was like he was controlling me.

"Now come to bed," he said, "I'll show you how much you really mean to me."

I followed him to our bedroom and closed the door. He kissed me with such force. Making love to Sasuke only ever happened when he was angry. And he must have been pretty angry because our love making lasted most of the night.

The next morning Sasuke asked me if I wanted to read all of his texts to and from Kara if it made me feel better. I said yes and started to read.

Sasuke: you're going to have a hell of a time tonight.

Kara: I can't wait for you to touch me again!

Sasuke: I'll make you scream

Kara: and I'll do the same to you!

Sasuke: you make me crazy

Kara: you make me feel beautiful!

Sasuke: That's because you are! Even without my help

Kara: I love you so much!

Sasuke: I love you too gorgeous.

Kara: hey have you kept in touch with Suigetsu?

Sasuke: a little, why?

Kara: I was just wondering if you knew how he was doing. We did travel together for a while after all. And I wanted to know how he and Karin were doing. The last time I talked to her she thought she might have been pregnant.

Sasuke: Pregnant? This is news to me.

Kara: right! I was totally shocked. I hope she's okay.

Sasuke: I'm sure she's fine. She can handle herself pretty well.

Kara: Yeah, you're right. I'll have to call her later.

Sasuke: I have to go. Sakura's home.

Kara: Okay! I'll see you tonight Hun.

Sasuke: Love you

Kara: Love you too!

Reading the texts between my boyfriend and Kara didn't make me feel any better. I cried every time I was with Sasuke now. He hurt me so badly and I couldn't get away. I wanted to scream.

"Sakura?"

"Y-yes, S-sasuke?"

"Are you ready to read the next one?"

No. "Yes," I said anyways.

Sasuke kissed my forehead. "Thanks for being so understanding."

Kara: how much am I going to scream tonight?

Sasuke: So much you'll lose your voice!

Kara: *purr* I can't wait!

Sasuke: I'll be there soon.

Kara: *Picture Message sent*

When I opened the picture message, I cried. It was a picture of Kara wearing nothing. She was on her hands and knees pouting out her bottom lip. Her long white hair was brushed over her left shoulder in a long braid.

Sasuke: Can't wait to get my hands on that ass of yours again!

Kara: then come over now and you won't have to wait.

Sasuke: Can't, Sakura's here.

Kara: say you have a mission like you said the last time.

Sasuke: she'll start thinking something's up if I keep spending whole weekends away from her.

Kara: here's an idea. Break up with her.

Sasuke: Can't

Kara: Why not?

Sasuke: We've talked about this before.

Kara: I know. I just don't want to share you anymore.

Sasuke: all in good time babe.

Kara: promise?

Sasuke: I promise.

I couldn't take this anymore. I threw the phone down and stomped out the front door. I ran all the way to the bridge that ran over the river. I wanted nothing more then to jump in and let the river pull me under. But I knew I couldn't do that just because of one guy. I turned around and my feet took me to Lee's.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto POV

I was on my way to Sasuke's and Sakura's when I saw Sakura run out the door. Sasuke must have told her about him and Kara. I knocked on their front door and Sasuke answered,

"Hey, Baka, What's up?"

"You told Sakura?"

"She found out."

"How?"

"She went through my phone."

"At least she knows, now."

I went inside, and sitting on the floor was a broken phone.

"You made her go through the messages didn't you?"

"I didn't make her do anything. I asked her if it would make her feel better to go through my phone and she said yes."

"What did she see?"

"Everything."

"Even the picture?"

"Yeah."

"What was the last thing she read?"

"The conversation where I was thinking about breaking up with her."

"Is that why she ran out the door?"

"Yeah…"

"You must feel pretty dirty, Man."

"Surprisingly, I don't."

"Did you even love her?"

"At one point I did. But then Kara moved here and I just fell back in love with her."

"I should slug you."

"Go ahead. I need a good hit."

So I did. I clocked him right in the face.

"Thanks," he said spitting out blood.

"Yeah…now back to me…I came over here to tell you that I asked Hinata to marry me."

"What did she say?"

"She said yes!"

"Congrats man."

"Thanks. now go fix your girl problems."

"Yeah your right, I should probably find Sakura."

"Break up with her properly."

"Yeah…then I'm getting a new phone."

Lee POV

I was looking through the pictures Neji and Tenten had given me of Mia, when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find a sobbing Sakura behind it.

"What's wrong Sakura?" I asked

"Sasuke, he cheated on me."

"Come in and tell me what happened." She did.

When she had finished telling me what had happened, I don't know what came over her, but she said, "I need you."

"No you don't," I said, "Your upset and you're not thinking clearly. And I don't want to take advantage of you when you in this state."

"It wouldn't be taking advantage. I'm allowing you to do this."

"Sakura…5 years ago Tenten went to Neji in this same state and she got pregnant. I won't let anything like that happen again."

"So we'll use protection."

"No. I'm not sleeping with you."

"B-but, I need you."

"No you don't. Right now you need your friends. So go over to Ino's and talk this out. Okay?"

"Okay…I guess you right Lee. Thanks."

I nodded and showed her to the door.

Tenten POV

When I got word that Sasuke had for sure cheated on Sakura, I was so mad I needed to hit something. So like any good shinobi, Lee, Neji and I went to the training grounds. And did it feel good to be training again! "I can't believe that Sasuke would do that to Sakura!" I said between hits.

"I know! He's such a douche," said Lee who was blocking my swings.

"What did she tell you he did?" I asked him stopping my hits to take a breath.

Lee told me everything that Sakura told him and then I was even more pissed. "She sent him nude pictures? That's a girl with low self esteem if you ask me."

"Yeah and then Sakura tried to get me to sleep with her."

"You didn't do it did you…?"

"No, I told her I didn't want to take advantage of her while she was in that state."

"Good job Lee!"

"Then she didn't listen so I used you and Neji as an example."

"How so…?"

"I said: 5 years ago Tenten went to Neji in the same state you're in now and ended up pregnant."

"Oh well I'm glad you're using our mistake to teach children that sex is bad…" I said sarcastically.

And of course, what I just said went in one ear and out the other, "I knew you'd understand Tenten!"

"Yeah…so why did he cheat on her anyways?"

"When Sasuke was rouge he had a relationship with Kara and when she found out that he was planning on destroying Konoha, she broke up with him and when she moved back he fell in love with her again but he was already with Sakura and didn't want to hurt either of them so he decided to be with both girls," said Neji.

"And how do you know this?" I asked.

"Naruto told me."

"And how does he know?"

"My guess would be that Sasuke told him."

"And why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked not able to believe that my husband had kept something so huge from me.

"It's not any of our business."

"But Sakura's my friend, and her boyfriend was cheating on her! That's something I would have wanted to know. Then I could have told her."

"It wouldn't have helped."

"How do you know?"

"Sakura is obsessed with Sasuke. He probably told her a while ago and she stuck around because she didn't want to live without him."

"But-"

"Stop it Tenten," said Lee, "you know Neji's right"

I sighed, "Yeah…I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke POV

I found Sakura making her way towards Ino's. I ran up behind her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What do you want…?" asked Sakura.

"Turn around please, and look me in the eye."

It took her some time, but she managed to turn around and look me in the eye.

"What?" she said again.

"I wanted to say I was sorry."

"You're sorry!" she snapped.

"Shh," I said putting my finger to her lips, "let me finish."

She nodded slowly.

"I shouldn't have cheated on you," I said, "I knew it would hurt you if you ever found out and I didn't call of our relationship. I should have told you the second Kara moved here that I still loved her," she cringed, "I shouldn't have strung you along, and I'm sorry. So to make this right, I'm doing what I should've done a year ago. I'm breaking up with you."

"Did you ever love me?"

"Since the war ended and I went back to the way I was before I went crazy for power, I loved you since then. I still do, but I love Kara too, and she and I were together a few years back and she ended it. And since the day I met her, I loved her. And I finally got a second chance with her."

"When can I come by to get my stuff?" she asked me.

"Whenever…it's still your house. So you have every right to just come by until you have everything sorted out. Where are you going to stay?"

"Probably Ino's…"

I nodded then turned to leave, but she grabbed my arm and said, "Thank you, Sasuke."

I grinned sadly and walked away.

Neji POV

After training, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and I were all summoned to the Hokage's office.

When we arrived we were immediately let in and Lady Tsunade said, "Thank you boys for coming here on such short notice. But I have a proposition for all of you. All of you are exceptionally talented jounin and I was wondering if any of you would want to start as an ANBU Black Ops? It's not something you need to decide on now and you don't need to say yes. It's just an opportunity for your careers as shinobi to grow."

Naruto was the first to speak, "Sorry Grandma. But Hinata and I just got engaged and I'm still going to become Hokage once you're done and I don't want anything getting in the way of my dream."

"I knew you would say something like that, you little brat," responded Tsunade.

"Wait," I said looking to Naruto, "You and Hinata are engaged? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because it happened last night, Neji."

"And you didn't think that maybe you should have told us earlier instead of now?"

He shrugged, "We tried, but you weren't home."

"Back on track!" said Tsunade.

"Right…" Naruto and I said slowly.

"I'll have to think about it," said Shikamaru.

"What about you Neji?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, Tenten and I are trying to have a baby and I don't want to jump into anything without talking to her about it first."

"Of course," she said, "What about you Sasuke?"

"I don't really want to be part of the ANBU right now. Sakura and I broke up today and I just want to get my life straight before I make a decision."

"Alright," she said, "You're all dismissed."

We all bowed our thanks and left.

Back home, Tenten was in the bathroom taking a shower. She came out wrapped in a towel and said, "Hey! When did you get back?"

"Like five minutes ago."

"Oh, what did Lady Tsunade want?"

"She wanted to know if Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru or I wanted to become a member of the ANBU Black Ops."

"What did you say?"

"I said I needed to talk to you first."

"Oh…let me get dressed and then we'll talk about it," she said opening the door to our bedroom and closing it behind her.

Honestly, I had no idea if I wanted to join the ANBU. If anything were to happen to me on a mission, Tenten would be devastated. And if we had a baby, our kid would grow up without a father like I did...

_And that didn't turn out very well;_ I thought thinking back to a time before the final rounds of the Chunin exam.

Just then, Tenten came out of our bedroom and sat next to me on the couch.

Tenten POV

Sitting next to Neji, I linked my fingers with his and said, "So…is being part of the ANBU something you want to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know," he said, "Is it something you want me to do?"

"Well…" I started, "I guess not. It's a great opportunity and all but, if you were to join then I would worry about you constantly and our future child would grow up without you if something was to happen on a mission."

"I've considered that…" he said.

"Well we don't have to make a decision now," I said, "let's sleep on it and make a decision sometime tomorrow."

He nodded.

"Come on," I said getting up from the couch, "Let's go to Hinata and Naruto's. We have to congratulate them!"

I swear to god, almost the entire village was at Hinata and Naruto's apartment. Hinata's parents; Hiashi and Ami were hugging there now engaged daughter and Hanabi was talking to Sakura and Ino about how she needed a boyfriend. Lady Tsunade along with Shizune were also there. Kurenai was talking to her old team; Kiba and Shino while Shikamaru was running around with Kurenai and Asuma's son. Choji was eating out of a bag of BQ flavored chips. And Sasuke was also there, with Kara glued to his side.

I could see Sakura out of the corner of my eye trying to avoid any meetings with either Sasuke or Kara. I wanted to march right up to Sasuke and slap him.

We were finally allowed access to the newly engaged couple, so I ran up to Hinata and gave her a big hug. Neji and Naruto fist bumped, since both of them were to cool to hug another guy. _Boys._ I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so happy for you two!" I said letting go of Hinata.

Hinata and Naruto both giggled and said, "Thanks."

Then Sakura, Ino and Sai, and Temari and Shikmaru came up to us. Sasuke and Kara soon followed.

"Hey dude," said Sasuke punching Naruto in the arm, "Congrats."

"Thanks man," replied Naruto.

"Congratulations Hinata, Naruto," said Kara shyly.

"Thank you Kara," said Hinata.

"Yeah, Thanks!" said Naruto.

Sakura looked like she was about to burst into hysterical tears, "Excuse me," she said walking away from the group.

"I've got her," said Ino.

"You really hurt her you know," said Naruto to Sasuke when Sakura was out of ear shot.

"Yeah…I know," said Sasuke reaching around Kara's waist and pulling her closer to him.

Kara stared at her feet.

"Kara, you shouldn't blame yourself. Just because this idiot was stupid doesn't mean you need to feel like it's your fault," I said to her hitting Sasuke on the back of the head.

"Thank you Tenten," she said looking up from her shoes.

"No problem!" I said smiling.

I really did like Kara. She was super nice and totally gorgeous. Of course I was mad that Sasuke cheated on Sakura with her. But it wasn't Kara's fault. She knew he was sleeping with both of them. She must have felt the same way Sakura feels now. Except the only difference is that now Sasuke is only with Kara. But she's being the one blamed for Sasuke's idiocy.

Throughout the night, Kara and I really got to talking. I realized that she was even cooler then I thought. She was beautiful, smart, funny and a whole lot better for Sasuke then Sakura was. _Sorry Sakura. _ I felt like I could tell her anything.

"So are you and Neji planning on having kids?" she asked me since we were talking about our relationships.

"Mmhmm," I said, "It's not a secret, but not a lot of people know about it. We had a baby when we were fifteen and we gave her up for adoption. I guess I just don't want people getting excited and then disappointed if it doesn't happen."

"How long have you been trying?"

"Since we got married."

"So not very long then."

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll have another baby!"

"Thanks, Kara!"

After the party, Neji and I were laying in bed when I said, "What if I don't get pregnant…?"

Neji looked over at me and asked, "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know…I was just thinking...what if it never happens?"

"We've only been trying for a few weeks."

"I know. I just want a baby now."

"I know you do," he said pulling me closer to him, "And we'll have one. You'll just have to be patient,"

"But why is it taking so long? Last time it happened so fast."

"Every time is going to be different, Tenten."

"I know…it's just frustrating."

And with that, Neji kissed my forehead and we quickly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

6 months later

Tenten POV

I awoke to Lee knocking on mine and Neji's bedroom window. Why he doesn't knock on the door in beyond me.

I got out of bed and went over to the window. I pushed the navy curtains to the side and opened the window. "What do you want, Lee?" I asked, "Neji isn't here, he's on a mission with Sasuke and Kiba."

"That's not why I'm here. There's a problem, with Hinata. S-she collapsed."

"What's the big deal?" I asked, "She faints all the time."

"It wasn't like that. Tsunade, she thinks Hinata might be having a miscarriage!"

"What do you mean miscarriage? She isn't pregnant!"

"She might be. But she wants you there, with her."

"A-alright let me get dressed. I'll meet you at the hospital."

When I arrived at the hospital, Hinata had stabilized for the time being. Tsunade quickly ordered in an ultrasound. And sure enough, Hinata was pregnant.

"B-but I can't be p-pregnant," said Hinata, "I-I'm on birth control!"

"It must've failed," said Tsunade, "And by the way things are looking, it was a miscarriage."

"How far along was I?"

"It looks to be four months along."

"Four months! How didn't we know about it? Did something cause it to be like this?"

"Hinata," I said, "sometimes these things just happen to babies. We don't have any control over how our bodies can support a child."

"Is it because of the fox…?" Naruto asked with a worried look in his eye.

"In this case, the development of the baby had nothing to do with the nine tailed fox. The fox's chakra may be a concern for when you decide to have a planned pregnancy, but you shouldn't worry about it until the times comes."

"What about the baby? Will I just bleed it out, or will you surgically remove it?" asked Hinata.

"You're early enough along where you can just bleed it out. No need for surgery."

Hinata's eyes started to form tears. It must've just sunk in that she just lost her first child.

"It'll be okay, Hinata," I said, "sometimes these things just happen."

"I-I'll be okay," she said.

When I left the hospital, Lee was waiting for me by the front gates, "How is she?" he asked.

"She's a little upset, but she'll be okay."

"And what about you, how are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I'm fine."

"I just thought I'd ask because you and Neji have been trying to get pregnant for six months and now you find out that Hinata got pregnant by accident and she didn't even know about it."

"Oh…I didn't think of that. Thanks Lee…now I'm upset."

"Sorry Tenten…Neji will be back in a few days and then you'll be pregnant in no time!"

"If it hasn't happened yet, what makes you think it will happen at all...?"

"Don't talk like that Tenten. It'll happen and you know it! And when it does, I'm going to buy him the cutest little cloths! I can't wait!"

"Me either…and what makes you think it will be a he?"

"Well, your first baby was a girl, so it just makes sense for your second to be a boy!"

"I dunno…I think I want a girl."

"I bet Neji wants a boy. Then he can teach him how to be a proper Hyuga."

"That was sexist…you don't think a girl can be a proper Hyuga? What about Hinata or Hanabi. Or all of the other Konoichi that are from the Hyuga clan?"

"You're right, sorry Tenten."

That night I was meeting Kara at Ichiraku for some ramen. Even if Sakura and Ino hate her for being Sasuke's girlfriend, I don't have to. She's nice and fun to talk to. And it was NOT her fault that Sasuke decided to be an idiot and cheat on Sakura. But if you ask my opinion, Kara is so much better for Sasuke then Sakura ever was.

"So Kara," I said, "How did you and Sasuke meet?"

"Well I used to live here in the village with my grandmother. My village is a place of exceptional female shinobi and my parents wanted me to go to the academy here instead of my village. So I lived with my grandmother while I did my studies. Sasuke and I were in the same class. But I moved back after I graduated, we grew apart and we didn't keep in touch. Then when Sasuke was with Orochimaru, we were put on a few missions together. And why my village is allied with both the Sound and the Leaf is beyond me. Something about past relations, but it isn't really any of my business, and I couldn't care less about our village's affairs. Anyways, when Sasuke killed Orochimaru and he put together a team to help bring down his brother, he asked me to be a part of it. While we were traveling together we kind of got together. But when he said he wanted to destroy the Leaf, I didn't want any part of it, so we broke up and I went back to my village."

"Wow…you guys have history."

"Well so do you and Neji! You've only known each other forever!"

"It helps when your mom's were on the same team as genin."

"And then you were put on the same team! It's like fate!"

I laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess. But how come you moved back to the Leaf?"

"When I heard that the war was over and Sasuke was defeated by Naruto and brought back, I just needed to see him again. But I couldn't muster up the courage to do so until a year ago..."

"I can understand that. It took me forever to tell Neji how I felt about him. He knew I liked him, but I never really admitted it until after the war."

"But you and he had a baby together, before the war."

"Yeah…that's a long story."

"I've got time."

I told Kara everything about that whole experience. And when I was some telling my story she said, "Wow. I never would have though that had happened to you."

"Yeah, we were all pretty shocked when I got pregnant. And Akira's dead now, so I don't have anything to worry about."

"Good, because I don't think I could live knowing that the person who did that me was still alive somewhere."

"It took time to recover, but in the end, everything turned out awesome!"

"Well Yeah! You're married to Neji! That's a pretty darn good ending to the story if you ask me."

"The stories hardly even started yet."

"Yeah! You have your whole lives ahead of you! I just wish for mine and Sasuke's story to be half as amazing as your and Neji's."

"Yours and Sasuke's story just started. You have lots of time to finish it up!"

Kara just smiled.

Hinata POV

After getting home from the hospital, Naruto insisted that I go to bed early and rest. But I was okay. And I needed to tell my mother and father what had happened. So instead of resting like Naruto wanted, we went to my parent's house.

I told my mother, father and sister about the pregnancy. They were all very sorry to hear about mine and Naruto's baby's passing. But I could tell my father was upset about Naruto and I having sex before marriage. He was so old school.

Hanabi was showing Naruto some of her new ninja techniques when my father pulled me aside and said, "Hinata, I'm so sorry about the baby. But I'm a little upset that you and Naruto have been engaging in sexual activity before marriage."

I told you this was coming. "I know father. But it was mine and Naruto's decision to sleep together. I will always be your daughter, but you need to allow me to make decisions for myself. One day you won't be here and I will be taking over as the Head of the Clan. If you don't allow me to make decisions for myself now, how could you expect me to make the right decisions for the clan?"

"You're exactly right, Hinata," said my father, "and I'm sorry about being such a controlling father. I only wanted the best for my little girl."

"I understand, father," I said giving him a hug.


	13. Chapter 13

Tenten POV

It was early in the morning when I awoke in a cold sweat. I kicked the covers off me and tried to get comfortable to fall back asleep. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours when I rolled off the bed and fell to the floor with a thud. "Ouch," I whispered.

Neji woke up when I fell to the floor and looked over the side of the bed where I had fallen, "you okay?" he asked me.

"Y-yeah, I just fell."

"I can see that."

"Help me up?" I asked.

He reached his hand out to me and pulled me up.

"Whoa, head rush," I said getting back on my feet.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah…I think so," I said climbing back into bed.

When I was lying down, Neji pulled me close to him and kissed my cheek. "Stop it," I giggled.

"No," he said kissing me again.

This time I rolled over to face him and kissed him full on the lips. Refusing to pull apart from him, I forced my tongue into his mouth and fought for dominance.

I wanted more of him so I pulled off my white tank top and boxer shorts. Wrapping my right leg around his waist I ground against him. He seemed to get the message and he pulled off our remaining clothing, kissing me until I couldn't think.

I woke up completely tangled around Neji. Still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I could see a dorky looking kid with jet black hair, dressed in green. When my brain could register what was going on I screamed, "LEE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Pulling the covers over myself to cover my nakedness, Neji awoke.

"Lee…what are you doing in our bedroom..?" he asked calmly.

"I just needed to tell you that Lady Tsunade wanted to talk to both of you."

"And you couldn't have knocked on the front door?" I asked.

"I did. But no one answered. I even knocked on the windows and there was still no answer. So I let myself in."

"How did you even get in?" I asked.

"With this," he said pulling a key out of his weapons pouch.

"And where did you get a key to our house?"

"I had it made."

"Why..?"

"Well what if there was an emergency and I needed to get in?"

"Then you break the door down or shatter a window."

"Lee...we got the message. You can go now," said Neji.

"Okay! I'll see you for training later!" he said leaving.

When I heard the front door close I said, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"God only knows…"

I climbed out of bed and went over to the walk in closet to get dressed. When both Neji and I were clothed I brushed the knots out of my hair and put it up into its regular buns and put on my headband.

After Neji and I both ate breakfast, we headed over to the Hokage's office.

When we got to the Hokage's office, Lady Tsunade was in the middle of a conversation with a woman who looked about 10 years older then Neji and I. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on how I knew her. She introduced herself as Hiromi Hiroshima. That name sounded just as familiar as her face looked.

"Not to be rude or anything," I said, "but is there a point to Neji and I coming here so early in the morning to meet with a stranger?"

"There is in fact," answered Tsunade, "You've met Hiromi once before. But it was quite a while ago, you probably don't remember."

"Of course we remember," said Neji, "Her and her husband adopted Mia."

"Wait…you mean _this_ is…wow…um…if you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here? Mia's okay, right!"

"Oh yes, she's fine. But she recently told her father and me that she wanted to meet her birth parents. We all traveled here to see if you wanted to meet her again."

Neji and I looked at each other with surprise in our eyes. We didn't even need to talk about it, "Of course we want to meet her!" I said.

"Wonderful!" said Hiromi, "Mia will be so happy! Is there a time that works for the two of you where we can bring her over?"

"We're going to train with our friend Lee after this, but we're free the rest of the day," I said, "Would you, your husband and Mia want to come over tonight for dinner?"

"That would be great," she said, "my husband and I will bring Mia over around four. And I'm sure Mia would want to meet your friend Lee. I'd be okay with him there if you are."

"Perfect!" I said, "We'll see the three of you tonight!"

Neji and I turned for the door.

"Lee!" I shouted to him as Neji and I go to the training ground. He was busy working on 500 push ups, but the news about Mia was much more important then his crazy training methods, "We have something to tell you!"

He stopped mid push up and sprang to his feet. He ran over to us and said, "Oh my god! You're pregnant! I told you it would happen soon! Oh I'm so happy for you!"

Giving me a hug I said, "Lee…I'm not pregnant."

"What! Then what did you need to tell me?"

Neji and I explained to him everything that was discussed in the Hokage's office.

"And you want me to be there with you?" he asked.

"Yes Lee, but you need to be on your best behavior. Okay?"

"Yes! Of course Tenten! I will be there!"

Waiting for Hiromi, Mia and Hiromi's husband to arrive was awful. I was so jittery.

"Tenten, you need to calm down," said Neji.

"I can't help it! I'm just too excited!"

"We all are, Tenten," said Lee.

"But you don't understand! I'm her mother; I carried her for seven months. I have a stronger connection to her then anyone in the entire world. I have every right to be this excited! I haven't seen my baby in five years, and now I get to see her. Both of you need to calm down, not me."

Lee was shocked. Neji just rolled his eyes at me.

Just then there was a knock at the door! I squeaked and jumped up from the couch, "There here!" I said running for the door.

"Don't forget to breath, Tenten," said Lee.

"Yeah, yeah, I know"

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Standing there was Hiromi her husband and mine and Neji's daughter.

Her hair was almost black like Neji's but wavy like mine. It reached the middle of her back. She was holding the light green baby blanket that Lee had bought for her when we were in the hospital.

It took some time for Mia to warm up to us. But after she realized that we were okay she asked us, "Why did you give me up for adoption?"

We were all caught off guard by her question. How do we even explain the answer to a five year old?

"It might be a little hard for you to understand Mia, but Neji and I, we were very young when you were born. We were both at a place where we couldn't take care of you or give you everything that a child needs," I said.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course we love you, sweetie. You're our daughter."

"Good. I was afraid that you gave me up because you didn't love me. I'm happy I was wrong."

I smiled at my daughter and she smiled back.

After dinner we made our way over to the living room.

"Mia, why don't you tell them about your training," said Hiromi.

"I get to start at the Academy in my village next week! I can't wait, I'm gonna be a shinobi!"

"Is there anything that you're good at already?" asked Lee.

"I have really good aim when it comes to my ninja tools."

"So does Tenten, it's her specialty," said Neji.

"Really! I had no idea!" Replied Mia, "I'm also really good at using my eyes, I think the kekkai genkai is called the byakugan. I must get that from Neji, since we have the same eyes!"

Neji grinned and nodded.

After everyone had gone home, Neji and I just sat together on the couch. I was staring off into space when Neji said, "I think you should take a pregnancy test."

"Why? I haven't shown any signs of being pregnant."

"It wouldn't hurt to be sure."

"I'm not pregnant…"

"How do you know?"

"Because, I'm on my period," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh…"


	14. Chapter 14

Neji POV

Two weeks later Tenten, Lee and I were all on a mission with Gai Sensei to the village hidden in the mist. It was a short mission; we only needed to deliver a document to the Mizukage for Lady Tsunade. But we needed to spend the night, Tenten and I in one room, and Lee and Gai in another.

Back when Tenten and I first got together, we decided that we wouldn't sleep together on missions due to the fact that if she were to get pregnant, being in battle could harm both her and the baby.

We were all sitting in a circle going over how much ground we would need to cover to get to and from the Mist Village in five days, when Gai said, "tell me about your dinner with Mia."

Tenten and I were both caught of guard. There we all were strategizing, and then Gai, out of the blue decides that now is a good time to ask about something that happened two weeks ago. It was so like him.

"Honestly," said Tenten, "it was kind of weird. I wasn't expecting her to call Neji and me mom and dad, but hearing her call someone else that hurt a little. But other then that, it was great! She was so sweet."

"And adorable!" said Lee.

"And smart," I added.

"Yeah, she was very smart. She could already use the byakugan and from what she told us, she has perfect aim! Just like me!"

Tenten was beaming. I could tell she was proud of Mia, so was I, even if we weren't the ones the raise her.

"She had the power of youth within her!" shouted Gai.

Yeah…I am so tied of hearing about the power of youth…

Tenten POV

It's been over three months since we got to see our daughter. Neji and Lee we both away on a two week long mission.

Neji had been gone for barely three days when I woke up one morning feeling very nauseous. I was throwing up all morning. When it came to be about ten o'clock, the butterflies in my stomach started the fly around excitedly! What if I was pregnant! Oh god I hope so.

I called Sakura, Ino, and Hinata over as soon as I had stopped puking.

"Tenten, what's wrong? You sounded urgent on the phone!" said Ino when she arrived with both Hinata and Sakura.

"I-I think I'm pregnant!" I said excitedly.

"Seriously!" asked Sakura.

I nodded.

"Did you take a test yet?" asked Hinata.

"No," I answered, "I wanted you all to be here when I took it."

"Well, we're all here. So get on with it! We're dying to find out!" said Ino with a little excited squeak in her voice.

I peed on 4 different tests. They all came out positive!

I came out of the bathroom and Ino, Hinata, and Sakura's heads all shot up at once. I was smiling extremely stupid. "I'm pregnant!"

"AHHHH!" all three girls yelled at once, as they jumped off the couch and ran over to hug me.

"It's about time!" said Ino, "We've only been waiting for this forever."

"I know!" I said, "I can't wait to tell Neji!"

"Tenten," said Sakura, "You're going to have to tell Lady Tsunade."

"Right!"

I knocked softly on the door to the Hokage's office, "Enter," I heard coming from the other side.

"Hello Tenten, what can I do for you?" asked Lady Tsunade, never looking up from her papers.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"And what might that something be?" she asked putting down the pen she was using to sign documents.

"Well, I need you to take me off missions for a while."

"Why? Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

I laughed, "I'm fine, I'm pregnant, that's all!"

"Well congratulations! I'll take you off missions right away. Do you want me to call Neji back to the village?"

"No. I'll just tell him when he gets back."

"Alright Tenten, thanks for letting me know. You are dismissed."

"Thanks." I said leaving her office.

It was around 4:30 when Gai Sensei called my cell and asked if I wanted to join him for dinner since both Lee and Neji were on a mission.

I met him at one of the restaurants our team went to when we were genin.

"So how have you been Tenten?" he asked.

"I've been good. But if I tell you something do you promise not to tell another living soul?"

"Of course Tenten."

"You can't freak out either."

"Tenten…what did you do?"

"Why does everyone always assume I've done something wrong!"

"Sorry, I won't freak out."

I looked around us to make sure nobody was listening in on our conversation. When the coast was clear I leaned across the table and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

When I leaned back in my seat I could tell Gai was trying very hard not to freak out, "Just breathe!" I said.

He took a deep breathe to try and contain himself. Then he said, "Congratulations Tenten! I'm so happy for you and Neji! When did you find out?"

"This morning."

"So you haven't told Neji yet?"

"No…it's killing me. I told Lady Tsunade that I didn't need her to call Neji back to the village, but I really want him to come home so I can tell him."

"Lee's going to go crazy when you tell him. He'll probably drop whatever he's doing and go shopping."

"Yeah…hopefully he doesn't go as crazy as he did last time."

"He was shopping at every spare moment he had when you were pregnant with Mia."

"I think he was more disappointed then I was when we gave her up."

"What about Neji?"

I raised my right eye brow and said, "Do you really think that Neji was that upset? If he was he didn't show it, not even around me."

"Yeah, Neji has always been a bit of a sour puss."

I laughed and said, "He's a lot better then he was when we were genin."

"That's for sure. He couldn't even stand Hinata then."

"I know! Now he treats her like family."

"What about Naruto?"

"What about him?"

"How did Neji take the news of them being engaged?"

"He was fine with it. I think when they first started dating Neji was a little against it. But he's over it now."

"Well that's good."

When our food came, Gai said, "So, I've seen you hanging out with that girl Kara a bit lately. What's the story there?"

"There's not really a story. We just got to talking at Naruto and Hinata's engagement party and I realized she wasn't a bitch like Sakura made her out to be."

"Jealousy can be a rotten thing."

"Yeah well I had to deal with Neji's fan girls for years. I never told my friends that they were bitches. I might have said they were stupid and annoying. But they were. They were constantly grinding up on him and following him around the village and sending me death treats. Neji and I weren't even together then!"

"The fan girls stopped when you got pregnant didn't they?"

"Nope, I just got more death threats, and crazy chicks telling me I needed to abort the baby because Neji was theirs."

"Wow…how did you handle that?"

"I've grown immunity to crazy stalkers."

"Well that's one solution."

I smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Tenten POV

I was flipping through channels when there was a knock at the door a week later. When I opened it I was attacked in a hug by Lee.

"Tenten! We're back!"

"Yeah, I can see that," I said pushing him off of me.

"Hi," I said to Neji as he pushed Lee out of the way and came inside.

"Hi," he said kissing me.

"You're back early, how was the mission?" I asked pulling Lee inside and closing the door.

"Boring," said Neji.

"Easy!" said Lee.

"Well I have something to tell both of you," I said smiling.

"What is it?" asked Neji sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"Well..." I said, "I'm pregnant!"

Lee's jaw dropped, "I-is it true? You really are!?"

I nodded.

"You're sure?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Neji pulled me into him and kissed me. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I giggled. Then Lee said getting up to leave, "I think I'll leave you two alone…"

When I heard the door close I pulled away from my husband and giggled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. When did you find out?"

"Last week. I've been dying to tell you!"

"Who all knows so far?"

"Hinata, Ino and Sakura were here when I took the pregnancy test, so they know. And since they know I'm guessing Sai and Naruto know as well. And then Gai, Lee and you! Oh, and Lady Tsunade!"

"So you haven't told your mom and siblings yet?"

"Nope!"

"We should probably do that soon."

"Yeah. We also have to tell your mom."

"And Hiashi…"

"He's going to be so pissed!"

It was getting kind of late so I decided now would be a good time to tell my family that I was pregnant.

"Hello?" I heard on the other line.

"Mom?"

"Oh, hello Tenten! How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good, really good actually. I was calling to tell you that I'm pregnant!"

"Oh Tenten! Congratulations! I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks mom. Is Alec there?"

"Yeah, hold on Hun. I'll get him."

"Okay thanks."

Alec is my twin brother. He's never home because he joined the ANBU at a young age. He likes to tell people that he's older then me, which he is, just by six minutes. He and Neji get along alright, but since he's my brother he's always been very protective of me around him.

"Hey Tenten!" said my brother, "What's up?"

"Hey Alec! I just wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant!"

"Seriously!?"

"Seriously."

"I'm happy for you kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Your younger then me, so yes, you are a kid."

"You're so full of it."

"Maybe. So when are you due princess?"

"Don't know yet, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and she'll let us know. And stop calling me princess…"

"I'll stop calling you princess when I see you voluntarily wearing a dress."

"I wore a dress at my wedding…"

"Not voluntarily! Ino and mom had to force it on you!"

"Yeah yeah…whatever. Anyways, I gotta go, Neji and I have lots of calls to make."

"Alright princess, I'll let you go. But before I do, are you going to call dad?"

"I don't know. I guess I should, but I haven't seen him since the wedding and we aren't exactly close…"

"I know, but I'm sure dad would want to know if he's going to be a grandpa."

"Yeah, I'll call him. Bye Alec."

"Bye Tenten!"

I hung up the phone and went to the kitchen where Neji was.

"He still calls you princess?"

"Yeah, he does."

"The last time I heard him call you that was when he came to get you after visiting hours when I was in the hospital after the Sasuke retrieval mission."

"It isn't any less annoying now."

"Come on," he said taking my hand, "let's go to bed."

"Okay," I said following him into the bedroom.

When we were both under the covers, he took me in his arms like he usually did and kissed my neck.

"I have to call my dad tomorrow…" I said.

"I was wondering if you were going to do that."

"I really don't want too…he's just going to fly up here with his stupid wife and step daughter. And then when he gets here, he's going to want me and Rachel (my step sister) to have bonding time. She's so prissy; she's going to want me to go shipping with her. I hate shopping!"

"I know you do. But you don't even know if they'll fly up here. So don't start plotting yet."

"I know I know…I just feel like dad's going to be mad at me…"

"Why would he be mad at you?" he asked propping himself up on his elbow to look at me in the eye.

"I don't know…probably because I'll have to tell him about Mia. And where he lives now, people don't usually get married nor have kids at our age. I just don't want to be judged by him and his replacement family because where we live is different then from where they live."

"You have to remember that your dad used to live here. And your parents were the same age as us when Claire was born."

"Your right, I'm worrying for nothing."

He kissed me once more before we fell asleep.

Around noon the next day, Neji and I went to his mom's house to tell her the news!

"So what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" asked Mizui.

"Oh you know…just how we tell Hiashi what we're about to tell you," I said.

"And what do you need to tell me?"

"Tenten's pregnant," said Neji.

"Oh sweetie!" she said giving me a hug, "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks Mizui," I said.

"So Neji, are you ready to be a dad?" asked his mother.

Neji got wide eyed for a second, but quickly relaxed. "Yes." He said.

Short, sweet and right to the point. It was so like him. I smiled.

"Good, because this is not going to be like the last time. You both better be ready."

"We are." Neji and I said in unison.

"Now…how are you going to break the news to your uncle? He is not going to be happy. Neither will your aunt."

"We know…" I said looking down at my feet, "They already hate me…this will just make them hate me more…Neji, what if they hate the baby?!" I started the panic.

"Tenten, relax. They're not going to hate the baby."

"No need to worry Tenten, nobody hates babies," said Mizui, "But your just going to have to come right out and tell them."

"I think we should just skip telling them all together! They can find out when I'm huge!"

"Tenten, if you keep that from them until then, they'll only hate you more," said Neji.

"You know, that's very reassuring Neji," I said sarcastically.

"Well it's true."

"Just go tell them…now."

"Alright Mizui…"

"Good, now stop wasting your time here and go to the head household."

Mizui shuffled us out of her house and we made our way to the Hyuga manor.


End file.
